Condenados por el amor
by pipe92
Summary: Videl es la hija adoptada de Milk y Goku , ella creció con Gohan pero al ser adolescentes se dan cuenta que lo que siente es amor . pero su amor destruirá a la familia que tanto aprecian porque legalmente Videl es hermana de Gohan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**este es un fic compartido con Dafsui **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1 : El Comienzo <strong>

Han pasado ya 7 largos años de aquella trágica batalla contra Cell que acabó con la vida de Gokú, Gohan, ya un adolescente de 17 años, se dirigía rumbo a Ciudad Satán en compañía de su hermana Videl, quien había sido adoptada por el matrimonio Son, después de que el guerrero saiyajin, la encontrara cuando era sólo un bebé tras ir en búsqueda de su hijo. Desde entonces, Videl se convirtió en un miembro más de la familia Son. Pero tras la muerte del esposo de Milk, ésta creyó que lo mejor sería que la muchacha se enterara de sus orígenes, para compensar el desconsuelo que experimentó la chica al morir quien la cobijó en su hogar sin dudarlo un segundo.

- No sé porque mamá quiere que estudiemos en esta ciudad si ella pudo habernos enseñado en casa - espetó la ojiazul mientras bajaba la velocidad de su vuelo, para descender en el límite rural de Ciudad Satán.

- Vamos Videl, sabes muy bien que mamá quiere que tengamos un buena educación- contestó Gohan mientras seguía a la pelinegra, entonces se detuvo - Si tenemos suerte podemos encontrar a un chico para ti - comentó de forma casual, provocando la molestia de la muchacha con aquello.

- Va, sólo son estupideces de las chicas tontas engreídas que sólo piensan en eso - dice muy enojada mientras mira a Gohan con cara de pocos amigos - Espero que no te enamores de una de esas tontas- añadió fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¡Oye Videl, pero qué te pasa!- exclamó desconcertado mientras interrumpía violentamente su vuelo- Estás actuando de esta manera desde que salimos de casa - manifestó confundido Gohan por la actitud de su hermana adoptiva de ojos azules quien estaba más alterada de lo normal.

- ¡¿Quieres saber?- exclamó exasperada mientras se ponía frente al semisaiyajin con sus manos empuñadas por el coraje que sentía- Mamá me dijo quien es mi verdadero padre, y dijo que es ese tonto de Satán. ¡Pero no me interesa!, yo no soy Videl Satán, mi nombre es y será Son Videl. Hija del gran Son Gokú y Milk Satán - sentenció firme, mientras que Gohan la miraba sereno, siempre había admirado la convicción de aquella muchacha en todo lo que decía y el gran amor que sentía por su familia, entonces en un impulso de fraternidad, la tomó delicadamente de un brazo provocando el desconcierto de la muchacha, entonces la acercó contra su pecho, tras lo cual la envolvió suavemente entre sus brazos, ella se sonroja ante tal inesperada muestra de cariño por parte del muchacho, ya que a pesar de que su actitud hacia él solía ser agresiva y pocas veces amable, en el fondo de su ser, lo amaba.

Aunque la muchacha de ojos azules no lo admitiera, se había enamorado de Gohan desde pequeña, ella en un comienzo creyó que sólo era un bella amistad de hermanos, pero al enterarse que entre ellos no existían lazos sanguíneos que los uniera, se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia por el joven semisaiyajin. Pero por mucho amor que sintiera por el joven pelinegro, no podía destruir a la familia que la acogió desde muy pequeña. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la preparatoria Estrella Naranja.

- Bueno jóvenes, desde hoy tendremos dos nuevos compañeros en nuestro salón- comentó el profesor a la clase, mientras dejaba sobre su escritorio unos libros- Adelante- dijo ahora mientras le daba paso a los muchachos.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Gohan, encantado de conocerlos- saludó sonriendo vacilante.

- Vaya, pero que chico tan lindo, es justamente como me gustan- expresó entre suspiros Iresa.

- Y ella es mi hermana Videl- presentó ahora a la muchacha, al notar que ella no tenía intensiones de hacerlo por sí sola.

- Ahora tomen asiento- pidió amable el profesor, Gohan asintió sonriendo, Videl se cruzó de brazos esperando que Gohan buscara un lugar por ella.

- Veamos, dónde nos sentaremos- murmuraba pensativo Gohan mientras buscaba entre los estudiantes un lugar para ambos.

- ¡Oigan, aquí hay unos lugares vacíos!- exclamó la rubia mientras señalaba dos asientos que estaban junto a ella, Gohan asintió sonriente.

- Vamos Videl, ahí hay unos lugares- indicó el semisaiyajin a la muchacha, ésta lo siguió entre refunfuños. Mientras tanto, Iresa salía de su lugar, sentándose en el penúltimo para dejar al final al muchacho, con intención de poder conversar tan sólo ella con aquel chico que le encantó en cuanto lo vio, Videl la vio con desconfianza.

- Hola, así que tu eres Videl- saludó Shanper mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la ojiazul, advirtiendo con facilidad la belleza de aquella muchacha, quien se sentaba a su lado.

- Ya oíste a Gohan, no preguntes tonterías- regañó indiferente la pelinegra.

- Pero que carácter- musitó divertido el rubio, ya que le llamaba la atención el malhumor de Videl.

El día trascurrió en completa normalidad, hasta la hora de la clase de gimnasia, donde Gohan llamó la atención por las habilidades que no pudo ocultar durante el partido de béisbol, tras lo cual un séquito femenino rodeo fascinado al semisaiyajin, provocando los celos incontenibles de Videl.

- ¡Oigan ustedes!- exclamó irritada la ojiazul mientras se acercaba a las muchachas, éstas la miraron curiosas- Dejen en paz a Gohan, no lo estén molestando- ordenó mientras se interponía entre el joven y las estudiantes.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa niña?- exclamó Iresa cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó molesta por la actitud de la hermana del semisaiyajin, Gohan miraba perplejo a la pelinegra.

- ¿A caso eres sorda?, ya dije que dejen tranquilo a Gohan- respondió dando unos pasos para acercarse agresivamente a la rubia- No se ilusionen con él, están perdiendo el tiempo- añadió ahora mirando a cada una de las muchachas que rodeaban a Gohan.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin entender nada la chica de cabello rubio.

- A que ninguna de ustedes tienen posibilidades con Gohan, él ya tiene novia- contestó mirándolas con desdén, ellas quedaron sin habla por la noticia tan inesperada.

- _"¿Qué?"- _se preguntó desconcertado el muchacho de cabellos negros.

- Ahora váyanse, déjenlo solo- ordenó ahuyentando a las chicas, las que se alejaron decepcionadas.

- ¡Videl porque rayos hiciste eso!- reclamó molesto el semisaiyajin - No era necesario, te estás comportando como si fueras una niña pequeña. ¡¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? - pregunta muy confundido por la actitud de su hermana después de salir de clases mientras ambos se dirigían rumbo a casa.

- No me pasa nada - es lo único que dice mientras camina con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos sin mirar al muchacho.

- ¿Cómo que no te pasa nada?, te conozco muy bien Videl, sé cuando algo te molesta no soy tonto sabes - expresó Gohan deteniendo a la muchacha por un brazo- Quiero saber que es lo que te pasa, necesito saberlo- añadió mirando directamente a los ojos a Videl, ésta evadió aquella mirada dirigiendo la suya al suelo.

- Ya te dije la verdad- respondió vacilante- Ahora suéltame y vámonos a casa- ordenó mientras se zafaba con fuerza de la mano opresora de Gohan.

- Esta bien, no te seguiré preguntando, pero si en algún momento quieres hablar, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo- comentó Gohan dándose por rendido, estaba realmente preocupado, sabía que algo le ocurría a la muchacha, y el hecho que se lo ocultara lo inquietaba, era su hermana y si tenía algún problema querría que se lo contara, ya que en cualquier situación difícil para la chica, haría lo imposible por socorrerla, Videl no dijo nada y rodando los ojos, se adelantó, Gohan se quedó observándola unos instantes, tras lo cual la siguió.

Pronto llegaron a casa, Goten quien con una red atada a una vara intentaba capturar una rana saltarina que deambulaba en el jardín, al verlos los recibió alzando sus manos al cielo.

- ¡Videl, Gohan que bueno que ya llegaron!- exclamaba con regocijo el menor de los Son, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la ausencia de sus hermanos.

- Hola Goten- saludó Gohan mientras descendía junto al pequeño.

- Goten, veo que estás cazando con la red que construimos- dijo Videl sonriéndole al pequeño semisaiyajin, sorprendiendo a Gohan.

- "_Que extraño, ahora que llegamos actúa de un modo distinto con Goten, mientras volamos hasta aquí no me dirigió la palabra"- _pensó confuso el hijo mayor de Gokú- No cabe duda, nunca entenderé a las mujeres-concluyó murmurando mientras tomaba su cabeza, Videl que lo alcanzó a oír lo vio con una mirada asesina.

- ¡Qué dijiste!- prorrumpió intentando disimular el disgusto.

- No, nada- respondió apresurada con espanto por la agresividad de la muchacha.

- ¡Hijos, ya están de vuelta!- exclamó encantada la madre de los jóvenes quien salía de la casa con unas ropas para tender- Cuéntenme ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de clases?- preguntó sonriente la viuda de Gokú.

- Bueno pues...- intentó responder dubitativo Gohan mientras tomaba su cabeza, pero fue interrumpido por Videl.

- ¡Fántástico!, ¿Sabes? nuestros compañeros son muy amables y nos recibieron de muy buena manera- respondió sonriente la chica de cabello negro, Gohan cayó al suelo de la impresión.

- "¿_Qué le pasa a Videl?, quizás el problema es conmigo_"- pensó vacilante el semisaiyajin.

- Me alegro, me tenían muy preocupada- expresó gustosa la madre de los muchachos al escuchar la respuesta de la ojiazul, quien le preocupaba en especial, entonces notó que Gohan se reincorporaba desde el suelo- ¿Gohan te pasó algo?- preguntó la mujer, Videl le dirigió una mirada amenazante de reojo.

- No, no, no es nada- respondió apresurado, prefirió no hacer mención respecto a la extraña actitud de la muchacha durante aquella jornada, sabía que si Milk se enteraba de que algo le ocurría la presionaría a hablar, algo que sabía no sería agradable para Videl.

Por su parte la ojiazul, no pretendía preocupar a la mujer, a pesar de que se sentía muy mal no quería preocuparla, además, no era un asunto tan fácil de entender, nadie sería capaz de comprender que amaba a su hermano, y el temor que sentía al pensar que podía perderlo al estar cerca de otras muchachas que si podían cortejarlo, la llenaba de angustia e impotencia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**este es un fic compartido con Dafsui **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2 : El extraño comportamiento de Videl<strong>

La noche cayó sobre las montañas Paos, sobre Gohan había una gran inquietud, aquella muchacha de ojos azules había cambiado mucho con él, ya no eran los hermanos tan unidos que solían ser. El inicio de esa alteración en la actitud de Videl hacia Gohan, parecía haber comenzado aquella tarde en que el joven debió dar la lamentable noticia de la eterna partida de Gokú. Desde entonces, Gohan percibía aquella frialdad de parte de su hermana hacia él, el semisaiyajin llegó a explicarse aquella actitud llegando a pensar que aquella muchacha lo culpaba por la muerte de su padre, o que quizás se sentía rezagada por no ser hija legítima de los Son, su actitud era muy extraña, y notaba que era específicamente hacia él, con Goten era muy distinta, al igual que con su madre. Todo el distanciamiento que percibía el hijo mayor de Gokú, más sus deducciones se fueron por tierra a lo largo de los últimos días, en que la indiferencia de la ojiazul parecía esfumarse al oponerse a la popularidad que logró el semisaiyajin entre las muchachas de la preparatoria, siempre provocándolas y inventándoles cualquier mentira, lograba alejarlas de él. Parecían celos, pero eso era imposible, eran hermanos y Videl no podía estar celosa de las muchachas que rodeaban al muchacho, bueno, en la mente de Gohan no había cabida para ese tipo de explicaciones ante sus ojos "tan absurdas".

La noche avanzaba, el polvo de estrellas y la luna eran espías nocturnas que desde lo alto del cielo oscuro, observaban compasivas el llanto desconsolado de Videl, no podía quitar de su mente el recuerdo de su hermano, por quien reprimía aquel sentimiento que deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos, sentimiento que odiaba tener que ocultar, sentimiento que se reprochaba por sentirlo por la angustia de un amor prohibido.

- ¿Por qué lloras Videl? ... Te duele algo - pregunta el joven Goten quien se preocupó al ver así a su hermana mayor.

- ¡Goten! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? - expresó apresurada por la impresión la pelinegra, al ver al pequeño semisaiyajin - Estoy enamorada de un chico dulce y tierno pero muy tonto y distraído - contesta mientras se seca las lagrimas de los ojos con sus manos, Goten rió tomándose la cabeza.

- No entiendo eso del amor - confiesa entre risas el semisaiyajin pelinegro - ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo ahora? - propuso Goten dejando muy impresionada a la ojiazul por aquella pregunta.

- - Eres igual a papá física y mentalmente, pero yo soy una humana no podría estar a tu altura Goten tu eres parte saiyajin - responde Videl pero el pequeño hijo de Gokú no se rinde.

- Pero mamá cuando esta triste pensando en papá, entrena conmigo y es muy fuerte tanto que debo transformarme en súper saiyajin para ganarle- relató el pequeño tras lo cual soltó una traviesa carcajada- Pero luego dice que soy un rebelde y no entiendo eso - añadió Goten haciendo reír a la ojiazul.

- Bueno Goten , mamá cree que eso es ser un rebelde- respondió aún sonriendo aunque con un dejo de tristeza aún- Me sorprende que puedas transformarte en súper saiyajin tan joven, a Gohan le costó mucho- comentó sorprendida por las capacidades de su joven hermanito.

- Entonces qué dices Videl... ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?- preguntó sonriente el pequeño semisaiyajin.

- Está bien, quizás sea de ayuda para olvidarme un poco de ese chico distraído- contestó poniéndose de pie frente al pequeño hijo de Gokú. Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, mirándose directamente a los ojos para leer los movimientos del oponente, entonces pronto comenzaron a pelear.

Videl gran parte del tiempo había sido entrenada por su madre Milk, y por aquellos periodos de paz, por Píccolo y por su padre, Gokú. La muchacha había sobrepasado los estándares normales de fuerza humana. Lamentablemente, su condición de humana pura, le causaba algunos problemas a la hora de querer lanzar energía, pero eso no fue impedimento para superar sus propios límites, esto era algo que la enorgullecía, era más fuerte que cualquier ser humano común y corriente, era fantástico, algo de lo que podía presumir en secreto, sin embargo también lo maldecía, era una virtud adquirida gracias a la amabilidad de aquella familia que la cobijó, aquella familia que le dio protección, educación, cariño, pero que a la vez, la llevó a desarrollar aquel noble, pero reprochable sentimiento por el mayor de sus hijos.

- Bueno Goten creo que ya es suficiente, llevamos dos horas luchando y ya son las 4 de la mañana debo ir a dormir algo o no podre levantarme - explica la ojiazul bañada en sudor por el combate

- Esta bien como tu digas. ¿Pero no estás triste verdad Videl? - pregunta el pequeño semisaiyajin a su hermana, quien le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Si Goten, me siento mucho mejor ahora - responde feliz la pelinegra mientras su pequeño hermano se retira y ella mira al cielo - Papá ayúdame, no quiero cometer un error al enamorarme de Gohan- susurró como buscando entre las estrellas a aquel hombre por quien tanto aprecio sentía.

Había llegado la mañana y los hermanos Son viajaban nuevamente a Ciudad Satán, Gohan seguía notándola indiferente con él, al punto que llegó a pensar que era una posibilidad viable los celos de Videl, pero... ¿Celosa de qué? Eran hermanos no era lógico que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, completamente absurdo, Gohan reía internamente ante las conclusiones presumidas a las que llegaba.

Había llegado la hora del receso, Videl había ido en búsqueda de unos libros a su casillero, Gohan la esperaba fuera del salón de clases, aprovechando la instancia Iresa se dirigió al muchacho, para platicarle lo que opinaba respecto a la actitud de Videl.

- Mira Gohan no quiero ser una chismosa, sé que esto puede sonar una locura, pero tu hermana Videl esta celosa de las chicas a tu alrededor - expuso su teoría la rubia haciendo pensar al joven guerrero.

- No, lo sé Iresa, es una locura ella es mi hermana no es lógico - responde riendo Son Gohan - _" Aunque ella no es mi hermana de sangre, y es muy hermosa, además tiene un cuerpo muy atractivo"- reflexionó el semisaiyajin- "Qué dices Gohan ella es tu hermana, mamá nunca lo aceptaría"- __añadió a sus pensamientos el chico de cabellos negros mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_-_ Bueno tienes razón Gohan, es una locura discúlpame_-_expresó la rubia, mientras tanto, Videl regresaba al salón, al ver la imagen de Iresa conversando con Gohan, siente hervir su sangre, entonces se acercó a la pareja de adolescentes.

- ¡Oye tu niña tonta!- exclamó poniéndose frente a la muchacha, quien la miraba sorprendida- ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes dignidad?- preguntó ahora la ojiazul.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Videl?- preguntó con un dejo de molestia la rubia mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

- Es que ya no recuerdas que Gohan tiene novia, jamás se fijará en ti, no sé que rayos pretendes niña tonta- encaró duramente la pelinegra.

- ¡Ja! Seguramente eso de la novia es sólo una invención tuya para que nadie se acerque a Gohan, claro, eso lo haces porque estás celosa de tu hermano, eres una estúpida pervertida - respondió molesta la rubia, causando la furia de Videl, quien tras oír esas palabras empuñó con fuerza sus manos, su ceño se frunció con más fuerza que nunca.

- ¡Qué dijiste idiota!- exclamó mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta la muchacha empujándola al suelo, Gohan vio sorprendido aquella reacción.

- ¡Videl no lo hagas!- pidió Gohan mientras intentaba separarlas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**este es un fic compartido con Dafsui**

**Advertencia**** de lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3 : Amor Prohibido<strong>

- ¡Oye tu niña tonta!- exclamó poniéndose frente a la muchacha, quien la miraba sorprendida- ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes dignidad?- preguntó ahora la ojiazul.  
>- ¿Qué quieres Videl?- preguntó con un dejo de molestia la rubia mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.<br>- Es que ya no recuerdas que Gohan tiene novia, jamás se fijará en ti, no sé que rayos pretendes niña tonta- encaró duramente la pelinegra.  
>- ¡Ja! Seguramente eso de la novia es sólo una invención tuya para que nadie se acerque a Gohan, claro, eso lo haces porque estás celosa de tu hermano, eres una estúpida pervertida – respondió molesta la rubia, causando la furia de Videl, quien tras oír esas palabras empuñó con fuerza sus manos, su ceño se frunció con más fuerza que nunca.<br>- ¡Qué dijiste idiota!- exclamó mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta la muchacha empujándola al suelo, Gohan vio sorprendido aquella reacción.  
>- ¡Videl no lo hagas!- pidió Gohan mientras intentaba separarlas.<br>- ¡Tú no te metas!- exclamó furiosa la ojiazul, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Iresa.  
>- ¡Qué estás haciendo, déjame tranquila!- ordenó la rubia mientras intentaba sujetar la mano empuñada de Videl que se acercaba a su rostro.<br>- Veamos si con esto dejas en paz a Gohan- expresó mientras que con gran habilidad se zafaba de la mano de Iresa que detenía el accionar de Videl.  
>- No te será tan fácil, pervertida- dijo Iresa alcanzando una de las coletas de la pelinegra, jalándola con fuerza, como único mecanismo de defensa, ya que no era hábil en las artes marciales.<br>- ¡Deja de llamarme así!- exclamó la hermana de Gohan dándole una gran bofetada, volteándole el rostro a la rubia.  
>- ¡No lo haré! Eres una pervertida, pervertida, pervertida ¡Videl es una pervertida!- provocó la rubia.<br>- ¡Idiota!- exclamó la ojiazul ahora golpéanosle el rostro con su puño.  
>- ¡Videl!- exclamó Gohan mientras se acercaba.<br>- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Shapner al ver la muchedumbre que rodeaba en círculo algo que no lograba distinguir, se acercó hasta el centro, entonces vio a las muchachas peleando en el suelo.  
>- ¡Eso te pasa por idiota y ofrecida!- exclamó Videl poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía sus palmas, con los cabellos desaliñados.<br>- ¡Videl que hiciste!- exclamó molesto Gohan- La dejaste inconsciente, ella no es luchadora- reclamó ahora el semisaiyajin.  
>- Se lo merece por entrometida- respondió Videl indiferente.<br>- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó la maestra de inglés mientras pasaba entre los estudiantes para ver que miraban- ¡Pero qué es esto!- exclamó al ver a Iresa en el suelo y a Videl junto a ella con los cabellos desaliñados, los estudiantes que observaban, entraron al salón, la maestra no tardó en llegar a la conclusión- ¡A la dirección!- prorrumpió muy molesta la mujer.  
>- Pero maestra yo…- intentó excusarse Videl.<br>- Nada de peros, todo lo que tengas que decir se lo dirás al director- interrumpió la mujer , Gohan quiso intervenir, pero antes que lo hiciera la maestra le habló- No digas nada, tu lleva a Iresa a la enfermería, necesitará que la ayuden- ordenó.  
>- Si- respondió apresurado, entonces tomó delicadamente a la rubia aún inconsciente, Videl vio con impotencia aquella imagen, entonces partió rumbo a la dirección.<p>

- Gohan ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Iresa mientras distinguía con dificultad la figura del semisaiyajin.  
>- ¡Iresa! Por fin despiertas ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el hijo mayor de Gokú, quien había estado esperando durante largo rato el despertar de Iresa.<br>- Si, estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza- respondió la muchacha mientras se sentaba sobre la cama tomando adolorida su cabeza.  
>- Lo siento, a Videl se le pasó un poco la mano, ha estado de malhumor desde hace unos días, pero por lo general no es así- excusó el mayor de los Son a su hermana, Iresa rió irónica.<br>- Gohan creo que eres muy inocente, nunca te darás cuenta de la verdad- expresó la rubia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.  
>- De qué verdad hablas- preguntó extrañado y sin entender nada Gohan.<br>- Ya te lo dije…- empezó a hablar, pero un quejido por el dolor en su rostro la detuvo.  
>- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Gohan mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.<br>- Si, pero me duele- respondió tomando ahora con ambas manos su cabeza.  
>- Bueno, entonces debes descansar, te dejaré para que puedas dormir- indicó Gohan acercándose a la puerta.<br>- Esta bien- respondió muchacha recostándose en la cama, Gohan sonrió y salió de la enfermería.

Atardecía en Ciudad Satán, Gohan seguía indignado a Videl, quien cruzada de brazos desistía en dirigirle la palabra al muchacho mientras caminaban rumbo a las afueras de Ciudad Satán.

- ¡No entiendo que es lo que te está pasando Videl! Primero le inventas a las niñas de la clases que tengo novia, ahora golpeas a Iresa dejándola inconsciente, debes controlarte- Videl empuñaba sus manos- Ahora no sé que le diremos a nuestra madre, debimos quedarnos más tiempo después de clases como tu castigo, y mañana deberá venir a hablar con el director ¡Si te metiste en un buen lío!- reclamó el chico de cabellos negros.  
>- ¡Ya déjame en paz!- prorrumpió irritada la ojiazul volteando hacia el semisaiyajin- ¡No eres quien para estarme sermoneando Gohan!- añadió aún furiosa.<br>- ¡Claro que si! Soy tu hermano y me preocupa lo que te pasa- expresó ofendido el semisaiyajin- Últimamente has actuado de un modo muy extraño, sé que algo te está pasando, y quiero que me digas que es- agregó más calmado, tras lo cual tomó las manos de la muchacha, ésta sorprendió por aquello, sonrojándose de súbito, tras lo cual bajó la mirada evadiendo la de Gohan- Quiero ayudarte hermana- añadió sereno, la palabra "hermana" pareció desgarrarle el corazón a Videl, su ceño volvió a fruncirse, y sacó enfurecida las manos que con tanta preocupación y fraternidad tomaba el muchacho.  
>- Cállate, tu no puedes ayudarme- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta dándole la espalda, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, esa distracción y ingenuidad que tanto amaba de aquel muchacho, eran un arma de doble filo, en ocasiones le causaba gracia la torpedad de Gohan, sin embargo en aquellos momentos en que sus sentimientos por él parecían escapar por los poros, que sus ojos azules parecían destellar, aquellos sentimientos que todos podían ver, pero que para aquel joven parecían invisibles. A veces sentía ganas de golpearlo y gritarle a la cara todo lo que le amaba, y lo tanto que odiaba tener que ocultar lo que sentía, pero debía amontonar todas aquellas palabras en el fondo de su corazón, no podía decirlo, era un secreto personal, que sólo podía comentar con sus pensamientos, que eran su fiel consejero. Entonces en medio de la gente que transitaba por las calles de Ciudad Satán, la pelinegra salió volando para evadir al semisaiyajin.<br>- ¡Videl espera!- exclamó el muchacho tratando de alcanzarla en vano con una mano, quiso seguirla pero la gente observaba curiosa la escena, por lo cual no pudo hacerlo.

Una mezcla de amor, rabia, impotencia y desconsuelo se desahogaban en un torrente de lágrimas que recorrían incesantes el bello pero abatido rostro de Videl, uno tras otro bombardeaban los ¿Por qué? la mente de la chica.

- "¿Por qué a mí me pasa esto? ¿Por qué mi padre tuvo que recogerme y adoptarme como su hija? Y Gohan ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? ¡Demonios Gohan por qué no te das cuenta!"- se cuestionaba la ojiazul con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que nacían una tras otra desde sus ojos. Tener que callar, disimular y reprimir sus sentimientos más sus propias recriminaciones que se hacía al respecto ya le resultaba doloroso, pero que el mismo muchacho le preguntara que le ocurría, era una tortura insoportable.  
>- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó una voz casi al lado de ella.<br>- ¡Gohan!- exclamó sorprendida la muchacha al voltear a verlo, entonces con su brazo secó de improviso las lágrimas de su rostro- Te dije que me dejaras en paz, no quiero hablar contigo- expresó la muchacha evitando en todo momento la mirada del semisaiyajin.  
>- Estás llorando, no puedo hacer como si nada estuviera ocurriendo- dijo el muchacho aún persiguiendo a la muchacha- Videl detente por favor- pidió aumentando su velocidad para quedar delante de la chica- Ya no puedes huir, quiero que hablemos- pronunció sereno el semisaiyajin, la pelinegra miró hacia un costado evitándolo- Ya no me evadas, vamos- dijo el chico tomándola delicadamente de un brazo, haciéndola descender en medio de un área rural despoblada, muy a las afueras de Ciudad Satán.<br>- ¡Qué haces Gohan, por qué me traes hasta acá!- reclamó Videl intentando zafarse del brazo del hijo mayor de Gokú.  
>- Tranquila, sólo quiero que hablemos- respondió sereno soltando el brazo de la muchacha.<br>- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Gohan- espetó la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Gohan.  
>- Claro que si, algo te ocurre, y me lo vas a contar, no te preocupes, prometo no decirle nada a nuestra madre- prometió el semisaiyajin sonriendo amable a Videl.<br>- Sólo eres un tonto, ya te dije que no me pasa nada, son sólo cosas de tu imaginación- refutó la chica de ojos azules.  
>- No me mientas, estabas llorando Videl, no puedes engañarme, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- expresó el muchacho tomando nuevamente las manos de la muchacha, ésta se sintió incómoda por aquello.<br>- Ya te dije que no- formuló con dificultad soltando las manos de Gohan, y dándole nuevamente la espalda.  
>- ¡Maldición Videl! ¡Es que vas a callar lo que te pasa durante toda tu vida! Sé que algo te pasa y quiero saberlo, has actuado muy extraño este último tiempo y quiero saber el porqué. Soy tu hermano y me duele verte así- expresó ya perdiendo la paciencia el chico de cabellos negros.<br>- ¡Es que no entiendes! No quiero hablar contigo Gohan- pronunció con un nudo en la garganta reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.  
>- Estás asumiendo que algo te ocurre. Quiero saber qué rayos es- exigió el semisaiyajin.<br>- No insistas, perderás tu tiempo- susurró Videl empuñando sus manos y aún dándole la espalda a Gohan.  
>- ¡Maldita sea Videl! Si no quieres que te haga preguntas intenta disimular lo que te pasa, y si tu intensión es llamar la atención te felicito, lo conseguiste, pero hazlo con algo que no preocupe a la gente que te quiere- prorrumpió fuera de si el semisaiyajin, provocando que sus cabellos comenzaran a bailar al son de su ki que comenzaba a elevarse de la furia que comenzó a experimentar en ese momento.<br>- ¡Cállate!- gritó Videl volteándose hacia Gohan, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, Gohan se sorprendió al verla, su rostro reflejaba una aflicción agobiante que parecía no poder ser borrada ni con la carcajada más jubilosa del mundo, sus ojos se veían cansados de callar, y sus labios hartos de estar dormidos cuando en realidad querían gritarle al mundo lo que sentía, el silencio es un pequeño germen que en un comienzo parece un fiel aliado, pero que pronto te desafía hasta que ya no hay manera de combatirlo- Maldita sea Gohan- murmuró entre sollozos la ojiazul- Maldita sea Gohan- repitió agregando a los sollozos un movimiento de lado a lado de su cabeza- ¡Maldita sea Gohan!- exclamó ahora con sus manos empuñadas y ojos cerrados, el muchacho no entendía nada, sin embargo presentía que cumpliría su objetivo- ¡¿Es que nunca te vas a dar cuenta?- preguntó con la cabeza inclinada- ¡Nunca te darás cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti!- declaró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, que no sabía sin era producto de la timidez de aquella declaración, o la rabia que experimentaba al comprobar nuevamente lo distraído que era el chico, Gohan se sorprendió por las palabras de Videl, quedando sin habla- Demonios Gohan, siempre te quise como un hermano, desde niños siempre fuimos muy unidos, era una familia perfecta, me sentía feliz con ustedes- empezó a relatar la muchacha, Gohan escuchaba atentamente el relato- Pero mamá me dijo la verdad, yo no era hija de ellos, entonces tampoco habían lazos que nos unieran a ti y a mí, entonces… entonces me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti, era más que cariño de hermanos, era… era amor Gohan, entonces decidí callar, guardar silencio sobre mis sentimientos, no podía tan sólo mencionarlo, con o sin lazos de sangre eres mi hermano, y no podía decirlo, podría destruir a nuestra familia, y no puedo ser tan malagradecida con quienes me acogieron, sería una traición- relataba la muchacha, Gohan imperceptiblemente se acercaba lentamente a Videl- Y tu… y tu Gohan, siempre tan distraído nunca te dabas cuenta de mis sentimientos, y cada vez que me angustiaba por lo que sentía, tenías el descaro de preguntarme que me ocurría, haciéndome sentir peor, por no poder decirte todo lo que…- expresó la muchacha mientras era interrumpida por un dedo índice que se posaba delicadamente sobre sus labios, Videl vio sorprendida al dueño de aquel dedo que la silenciaba- Qué haces Gohan- pronunció vacilante la ojiazul, el chico la miraba enternecido.  
>- Ya no digas nada- susurró levantando con su mano el rostro de la chica.<br>- Go… Gohan- repitió desconcertada ante la repentina cercanía del muchacho, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse progresivamente a medida que el rostro de Gohan se acercaba al suyo, la razón le decía que debía resistirse a aquel impulso que comenzaba a llevar a cabo Gohan, pero aquella resistencia sólo fue efímera, ya que era imposible poder pugnar contra algo que deseaba, algo que tantas veces soñó: tocar con sus labios los de aquel muchacho que tanto amaba, poco a poco se fueron uniendo, los labios de Gohan eran cálidos, más de lo que la muchacha suponía, aún no los tocaba y ya podía sentir la armoniosa calidez de los labios del joven, él la miraba directo a los ojos, Videl pretendía resistirse, sin embargo esos ojos negros tan serenos y profundos la hacían nuevamente renunciar a la idea de luchar contra él, sus ojos azules lentamente fueron cediendo a la gravedad, Gohan al notarlo sonrió levemente, entonces cerró los suyos para concretar su cometido, fue un beso largo, suave, no existía textura más dúctil que la de sus labios unidos en el calor de aquel beso, una liberación de emociones invadió a la chica, muchas veces había pensado en que le diría Gohan si supiera sobre sus sentimientos, las reacciones que esperaba era un reproche, un rechazo o incluso que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, pero jamás pensó que aquel muchacho fuera a tener aquella reacción tan inesperada, era un sueño, Gohan correspondía a sus sentimientos demostrándolo de la manera más bella. Aquella suavidad se mantuvo, sin embargo al pasar el tiempo la intensidad entregada por ambos fue en aumento, parecía que los labios del otro fueran agua en medio de un desierto, agua del cual querían saciarse como si fuera la última gota que fueran a beber en sus vidas, Gohan atrajo por la cintura a Videl quería encarcelarla entre sus curvados brazos eternamente, la muchacha comenzó a peinar con sus dedos los cabellos negros y alzados de Gohan, sin darse cuenta sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas, las mejillas de la muchacha estaban ruborizadas, era imposible para ella ocultar lo que sentía, Gohan no mostraba signos de vergüenza, sin duda era un chico muy tímido, sin embargo se trataba de la chica con la que creció, por lo que su trato con ella difería del que tuviera con cualquier otra. Los labios de Videl comenzaron a bajar de intensidad, parecía notar que las emociones se exacerbaban, al detenerse abrió lentamente los ojos, Gohan le miraba fijamente, los ojos de la chica se mostraban temerosos, sabía lo que podía pasar, al parecer Gohan no quería dejar las cosas así, ella el fondo de su ser también lo deseaba, pero no sabía que decir, no encontraba las palabras correctas, ni siquiera sabía si hablar en ese instante sería correcto, tomó aire como para decir algo.  
>- No digas nada, así está bien- susurró Gohan sobre sus labios, Videl automáticamente cerró sus ojos, el suave contacto de los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos era un ligero deleite al cual no podía resistirse. Gohan mientras volvía a besarla, la abrazó nuevamente por la cintura, tras lo cual comenzó dar pasos hacia adelante, Videl lo siguió dando pasos hacia atrás, muy pronto sintió que chocaba contra algo, era la corteza del tronco de un enorme árbol, ahora si Gohan la tenía prisionera, el árbol y Gohan parecían competir quien lograba estar más cerca de ella, estaba acorralada, milagrosamente acorralada, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a descender, quedando Videl sentada usando de espaldar aquel tronco, mientras que Gohan arrodillado frente a ella no dejaba de besarla, los labios del muchacho comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente por el rostro de la chica, llegando al cuello de Videl, ésta sintió un hermoso escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, Gohan lo advirtió, incentivándose a continuar, la muchacha estiraba el cuello insinuante para que Gohan recorriera un poco más, muy pronto aquella camiseta blanca que llevaba la ojiazul comenzó a ser un obstáculo, entonces una mano cálida comenzó a explorar el vientre de Videl, Gohan recorrió milímetro a milímetro la llanura del abdomen de la muchacha, era perfecto, Gohan con tan solo acariciarlo podía notarlo, un revoloteo exquisito se hizo sentir en el vientre de la muchacha, las emociones de la joven la motivaron a indagar por las musculaturas de los brazos de Gohan, esos brazos eran perfectos, aquella camisa blanca de anchas mangas ocultaban perfectamente su relieve muscular, pero al tocar sus extremidades quedaba en evidencia lo que tanto ocultaba bajo esa camisa, Videl quería sentirlo más de cerca, entonces buscando con los ojos cerrados comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco negro que llevaba sobre aquella camisa, al liberar de los ojales opresores aquellos botones, comenzó a quitarle aquella prenda, sin embargo no era suficiente, la camisa blanca aun molestaba, entonces Gohan, advirtiendo aquello, se quitó la camisa dejándola caer en un lugar donde no estorbara, ahora Videl pudo ver al desnudo el torso del muchacho, si sus brazos eras vigorosos, su torso lo era aún más, sus hombros anchos le daban una figura imponente, la perfección de su abdomen la obligaba a querer abrazarse a él, Videl buscó los labios de Gohan, éste los entregó, la muchacha estrechó entre sus brazos la espalda de Gohan, tan cálida, el joven ahora se sintió con derecho de quitarle la camiseta a la muchacha, tomándola de la parte inferior, y recogiéndola suavemente hacia arriba, tras quitarla la lanzó junto a su camiseta, ahora pudo observar la armonía del cuerpo de Videl, su figura era perfecta, la llanura de su abdomen que pudo palpar, ahora podía visualizarla comprobando la veracidad de su tacto, sus pechos aún permanecían ocultos bajo sus prendas femeninas, aún era muy pronto para quitarla, entonces volvió a besarla por el cuello, su abdomen desnudo poco a poco fue allegándose con más habilidad al vientre de Videl, aquel contacto fue para ambos estremecedor, era el comienzo del contacto de sus pieles, Gohan comenzó a bajar nuevamente desde el cuello de la muchacha hacia el sur, comenzó a besar el vientre de la joven mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las curvas de su figura, la chica inconscientemente comenzó a arquear su cuerpo, Gohan lentamente comenzó a regresar hacia el norte, entonces con destreza, quitó aquella prenda que aún traía en su parte superior la muchacha, el chico quedó fascinado, poco a poco iba descubriendo el misterio del cuerpo de Videl, sus pechos era armónicos con su cuerpo, la joven se sonrojó al ver lo maravillado con que Gohan le observaba, éste al notarlo, la abrazó, ahora no eran sólo sus vientres los que entraban en contacto, ahora también aquellos pechos cálidos se prensaban contra el torso del muchacho, Videl comenzó a sentir que era tiempo de comenzar, entonces una mano tímida se posó en el pecho de Gohan, lenta y sigilosamente comenzó a deslizarla por el torso de Gohan, la rigurosidad de su cuerpo le obligaba a explorar minuciosamente sus musculaturas, al posar su mano un poco más abajo el pecho de Gohan decidió detenerse, si bien era una chica ruda, no podía ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía ante aquella situación, quizás Gohan se molestaría si hacía algo inapropiado, por lo cual era mejor no seguir adelante, pero de pronto, sintió cómo una de las manos de Gohan se divorciaba de su cintura, y la posaba sobre la mano de Videl, ésta lo miró sin entender nada, el chico le regaló una mirada enardecida y una sonrisa maliciosa, cerró sus ojos y volvió a besarla, Videl lo imitó, no entendía el actuar de Gohan, pero siguió besándolo, poco a poco fue olvidando aquella extraña pausa, ahora Gohan quien aún no soltaba la mano de Videl, comenzó a deslizarla suavemente hacia el sur de su cuerpo, Videl se sonrojó un poco más por aquello, sin darse cuenta su mano conducida por la del muchacho estaba sobre el botón del pantalón de Gohan, ahora el chico quitó su mano para que la muchacha continuara con plena autonomía, la chica desabrochó aquel cinturón que el joven traía, tras eso divorció el botón que era aprisionado por el ojal del pantalón, tímidamente su pequeña y delicada mano fue introduciéndose bajo el pantalón, acariciando con suavidad la masculinidad de Gohan sobre la ropa interior del joven, el placer no tardó en hacerse presente en aquel muchacho, ahora guiado por sus emociones, comenzó a tocar con ardor los adictivamente suaves pechos de Videl, los labios de la muchacha despertaron débilmente ante aquella acción de Gohan, tras lo cual muchacha palpó con más energía a Gohan, haciendo soltar a este algunos pequeños pero agobiantes gemidos, el muchacho quiso imitarla, dejando caer sus masculinas manos sobre el cuerpo de Videl más allá de lo explorado, más allá de lo que podría haber soñado, la muchacha comenzó a emitir con más constancia e intensidad gemidos que para Gohan eran la sinfonía que quería oír hasta no poder más, sus cuerpos demandantes ya comenzaban a impacientarse, Gohan quería poseerla, Videl lo quería ahora y para siempre, entonces el muchacho quitándose su ropa interior, con delicadeza tendió a Videl sobre aquellas obstaculizadoras prendas que ahora se convertían en su improvisado lecho de amor, los cabellos de negros de Videl ahora caían libres de cualquier peinado a la altura de sus hombros, al tenderse sobre las ropas, Gohan observó con ternura la imagen de los cabellos negros que parecían el fondo de un bello cuadro, que en contraste con su piel blanca, traía como figura principal, aquellos ojos azules vulnerados que esperaban tímida pero anhelantemente a su amado Gohan, el muchacho lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Videl, volvió a besarla, sus labios insaciables querían nuevamente a los de la muchacha, la besó con intensidad, mientras que comenzaba a realizar los primeros intentos por invadir el cuerpo de Videl, ante aquellos intentos, la muchacha emitió gemidos más nítidos mientras pronunciaba con dificultad el nombre del muchacho, esto lo motivó a actuar con mayor precisión, la chica se preparó para recibir la hombría de Gohan, éste ahora si logró su objetivo, ahora ambos eran uno, no había asimilación ni fusión más hermosa que la unión de sus cuerpos producto de su amor, muy pronto llegaron simultáneamente al éxtasis de aquel encuentro, para ambos fue un momento sublime, sin embargo para la chica lo era aún más, tanto tiempo soñando con tan sólo rozar los labios de aquel joven, incluso eso era algo imposible para ella, pero ahora no existían absurdos, todo lo que anheló, y todo lo que ni siquiera creía podía anhelar, ahora se concretaba teniendo como testigo aquel sol de atardecer que se despedía junto con las energías de los muchachos, que agotados tras entregarse en aquel acto de amor, ahora caían rendidos, sobre sus cuerpos. Videl utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para abrazar con adhesión al muchacho, Gohan le miraba enternecido mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, besó su frente mientras sonreía, mientras sonreía templado, ante el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos por la muchacha, que de ser hermanos, ahora se convertían en amantes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 : Un Encuentro Padre e Hija<strong>

Después de ese encuentro romántico ambos jóvenes decidieron volver a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, Pero la ojiazul no podía dormir se sentí muy mal, No tenía ninguna enfermedad física sino que moralmente estaba destruida, su conciencia no la dejaba tranquila ya hacía ya varios meses que le pasaba, pero desde que le revelo sus sentimientos a su hermano ese dolor era mucho más fuerte, había traicionado a su única familia la familia que lo había acogido desde muy pequeña

Decidió ir a fuera la maravillosa brisa de las montañas paos siempre la tranquilizaban, su traición era un gran peso en su conciencia pero su amor era mucho más grande, no debería ser el amor algo prohibido o al Malo, como un sentimiento tan puro como el amor podía causa tanto dolor y angustia

- Padre – susurra la ojiazul mirando las estrellas de ese maravilloso lugar esperando ver o encontrar un consuelo en ellas a su gran angustia

- Pequeña – logra escuchar y al voltearse puede ver a ese maravilloso guerrero que un día la había rescatado de la muerte, pero no podía creer que estuviere con ella

- Padre realmente eres tu– pregunta la pelinegra entre lagrimas por ver nuevamente a su padre – o eres un simple ilusión por la culpa que ciento – pregunta nuevamente angustiada

- Claro pequeña Videl, esto lo hago sin el permiso de los kaios a sí que no tengo demasiado tiempo – dice Goku con su típica postura de una mano detrás de su cabeza pero de un momento a otro su cara se vuelve seria - he visto tu gran dolor y angustia es por eso que vine hablar contigo – explica el saiyajin pelinegro mientras se acerca a la joven que un día adopto como su hija

- Padre no tengo perdón lo que hice estuvo mal ni siquiera tengo el honor de hablar contigo, tome la peor decisión de mi vida destruiré nuestra familia por este sentimiento maldito – grita frustrada y entre mas lagrimas al tiempo que pone sus manos en su pecho y su angustia crecí mas

- Videl no existe malas o buenas decisiones, solo existen decisiones, cuando te arrepientes de una decisión que tomaste con el corazón esa es una mala decisión – explica Goku acercándose a su hija abrazándola para consolara – recuerda cuando todo se vea mal y tu mente se nuble por la maldad, siempre debes seguir a tu corazón el te dirá lo que debes hacer

- Gracias padre pero no quiero que nuestra familia sufra ustedes son mi única y verdadera familia pero no puedo no negar a mi corazón quien sigue a Gohan - comenta la pelinegra mientras se que su padre se aleja un poco mas

- Debes seguir a tu corazón no importa lo que suceda él sabrá lo que debes hacer – dice Goku mientras coloca sus dedos en su frente preparando su técnica de teletrasportacion – recuerda Videl pasa lo que pase siempre serás mi hija, los cuidare a los tres desde el mas allá a Gohan, Goten y a ti pequeña – comenta Goku listo para irse nuevamente al otro mundo sin antes despedirse de Videl

Aunque había tenido la maravillosa visita de su padre aun de esa manera se sentía ahogada, necesitaba desrícelo alguien pero a quien habría pocas personas que entenderían los motivos de su dolor, pero una de esas personas era Bulma Brief ella sabría comprender lo que estaba pasando y no lo juzgaría porque era una mujer de mundo y muy liberal en ciertos aspectos. Al día siente trascurrió con normalidad la ojiazul nuevamente ignoro a Gohan este sin entender lo que le pasaba prefirió no decir nada , al terminar el día Videl fue volando sola rumbo a la capital del oeste

- Que se supone que haces aquí mocosa – pregunta molesto Vegeta al salir de su entrenamiento y ver a la hija de su rival en su casa

- Vengo a ver a Bulma está en casa – pregunta con tono molesto la ojiazul por la bienvenida del príncipe saiyajin

- La mujer está en el laboratorio – responde mientras se va caminando rumbo a la ducha – para ser solo una terrícola sin habilidades natas posee un interesante poder, kakaroto te entreno bien, que algo bien haya hecho ese insecto en su vida

Después de ese raro encuentre entre el ex rival de su padre, decidió seguir caminando hacia el laboratorio encontrando a la científica peliazul, explicándole la situación su terrible amor que la estaba condenado

- Videl, no soy nadie para juzgarte pero esta noticia no le caerá bien a Milk, ella es una mujer muy estricta y conservadora – comenta la científica de cabello azul recordando a la esposa de su amigo

- Lo sé, incluso cuando Gohan y Goten se convierte en Súper saiyajin ella les dice rebeldes y se disgusta no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de todo esto – responde la ojiazul

- Tal vez era esto de lo que Goku mas temía – susurra Bulma con tono de misterio despertando la curiosidad de la hija adoptiva de Goku

- A que se refiere con lo que mi padre mas temía el le comento algo por el estilo de esto – Pregunta la ojiazul y sin más remedio la madre de Trunks accede a contarle una historia

- Bueno unos días antes del Cell Game , Goku quería saber tu verdadero origen por si alguna razón a él le pasara algo durante la batalla – dice antes de detenerse para tomar aire antes de continuar – fue como una prueba de ADN , al saber que eras hija de Mr Satan decidió que lo mejor fuera que Milk siguiera cuidándote , pero – se detiene en esa frase para sacer de uno de sus armarios un sobre – Goku escribió esta carta después de saber tu verdadero origen , dijo que algún día tu vendrías con un problema que Milk no podría solucionar y solo podrías abrirla si tu vida este sumergida en las sombras

- entonces debo guardar esta carta creo que aun no estoy lista para abrirla , aunque mama me dijo que era adoptada días después de lo sucedido con Cell , las cosas no cambiaron pero estoy segura que cuando estos sentimientos prohibidos salgan a la luz cambiaran


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>captulo 5 : Las Sospechas de Milk<br>****

Después de la conversación con Bulma, la ojiazul se fue hacia su casa llevando con sigo la carta que le había dejado su padre días antes del torneo de Cell, sabía que algún día llegaría el momento de leer dicha carta, cuando su secreto fuera revelado del prohibido amor hacia su hermano, se había hecho tarde después de volar desde la capital del oeste así que decidió ir a dormir sin despertar a su madre

Pero nuevamente su conciencia así estragos en su cabeza , pero esta vez era en sus sueños recordando cuando tenía 8 años , viendo como su padre y su hermano se preparaban para la llegada de los androides junto con Picolo , mientras ella miraba desde el suelo el gran entrenamiento que daban preguntando sé porque ella no podía igualarlos

- Mama porque yo no puedo volar tan rápido como Gohan - pregunta la ojiazul curiosa, pero Milk se queda cayada sin saber que decirle a su pequeña hija, hasta que después de unos segundos llega Picolo

- Tú no poses el mismo entrenamiento que tu hermano - dice el namek colocando una mano en la cabeza de Videl - pero si lo deseas yo puedo darte un entrenamiento , para que seas igual de fuerte - comenta Picolo pero cuando observa la cara de odio de milk - siempre y cuando a tu mama no le moleste

- ríe Videl.- no se preocupe señor Picolo, a mi mama no lo molestara - contesta feliz la pelinegra mientras que milk da un suspiro derrota

- No te sientas tan feliz este entrenamiento será un prueba de resistencia - comenta Picolo con su gruesa y tétrica voz, al tiempo que levanta su dedo apuntando a la hija de Goku - te daré un traje que aumente tu peso 10 veces - explica la otra mitad de Kamisama

- esa gravedad es la misma que había en el planeta de koisama, tú debes dominar se que lo lograras – responde su padre descendiendo junto con Gohan al ver el nuevo traje de entrenamiento de su hija

Al momento que Videl obtiene su nuevo traje pesado cae desplomada al suelo, no estaba acostumbra a tal peso pero sabía que si no dominaba ese nivel de gravedad nunca alcanzaría a su hermano, pero todo se vuelve oscuro poco a poco la luz del nuevo día la despierta en su habitación, a pesar de ser una terrícola había desarrollado un peculiar apetito, la ojiazul se vistió y decidió desayunar, encontrando se ya levantados Gohan y Goten

- Pequeña, a donde habías estado no te escuche llegar - pregunta milk mientras sigue preparando comida para sus dos hijos

- He...he estaba con mi novio - miente la pelinegra, pero al escuchar esto Gohan escupe toda su comida sobre su hermano menor de la pura impresión

- Y quien sería el afortunado - pregunta con ironía ocultando su frustración y sus celos - al menos para saber quien fue el chico que cautivo el corazoncito de mi bella hermana - pregunta nuevamente sin recibir respuesta de su hermana quien simplemente siguió comiendo

Videl por dentro sentía una gran ira hacia su hermano por decir tales comentarios, pero por otra parte milk estaba teniendo serias sospechas de que algo no andaba ya que la conducta de su hijo Gohan denotaba que estaba celoso de esta nueva relación de su hermana, así que decidió llegar al fondo del asunto con Gohan mientras Videl y Goten estaban afuera jugando con unas ranas

- Gohan, que está pasando entre tú y Videl - pregunta muy seria milk, provocando el asombro en su hijo mayor quien no esperaba aquella pregunta

- Mama de que hablas Videl es mi hermana, no hay nada entre nosotros - respondo nervioso el joven semisaiyajin

- Tú sabes bien Gohan , que Videl no es tu hermana de sangre , que tu padre la encontró cuando era muy pequeña - responde la pelinegra tomando una foto en el día que Goku encontró a Videl muy cerca de su casa en las montañas Paos - he visto como en estos últimos días la miras y no me agrada para nada esto

- Mama Videl es y será siempre mi hermana, jamás le he mirado con otros ojos - responde mintiendo Gohan ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermana - te juro por mi Padre que jamás mirare a mi hermana con otros ojos - responde nuevamente el pelinegro retirando se de la mesa " perdóname madre esto no debería ser de este modo el amor no debería causar dolor"

Gohan no deseaba causarle más dolor del que ya había sentido cuando su padre había muerto en la batalla contra Cell, pero ya había dado el primer paso ya no había vuelta atrás ambos estaban ya condenados por su amor prohibido, decidió ir hablar con su hermana para informarle que su madre estaba empezando a sospechar que algo no andaba bien , mientras Goten jugaba con algún dinosaurio amigo , el decidió llevar a Videl hablar a un lugar apartado

- Que es lo tan urgente que tienes que decirme para llevarme hasta aquí Gohan – alega frunciendo el seño aun molesta por su comportamiento anterior hacia ella

- Mama esta sospechando de que algo no anda bien entre nosotros – responde preocupado el primogénito de Goku provocando el asombro en la ojiazul quien abrió los ojos como plato

- Que como mama sospecha algo , que te dijo , vio algo – pregunta preocupada al mismo tiempo que los nervios y el miedo invaden su cuerpo – vamos Gohan responde

- No solo me dijo que había visto algunas actitudes extrañas entre tú y yo , yo dese luego lo negué todo pero no creo que la haya convencido del todo - responde Gohan y la pelinegra de un suspiro de alivio , pensando que pudo ser mucho peor- Debemos encontrar la forma de convencer a mama para que no sospeche de lo nuestro

- Tengo una idea pero no estoy muy segura de que funcione – responde Videl algo insegura de su idea mientras Gohan escucha atentamente sus palabras – para esto demos tener la ayuda de esa tonta rubia descerebrada de Iresa


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 : Escogiendo mi Destino<strong>

- Tengo una idea pero no estoy muy segura de que funcione – responde Videl algo insegura de su idea mientras Gohan escucha atentamente sus palabras – para esto demos tener la ayuda de esa tonta rubia descerebrada de Iresa

- que es lo que estas planeando – pregunta desconfiado Gohan por las intenciones de su hermanastra

Videl le explico el plan que usarían para que su madre dejara sus sospechas así ambos ellos tendrían que aparentar que tiene parejas, Gohan estaría con iresa y Videl con Shamper , pero dicho plan no le pareció muy adecuado al joven Semisaiyajin el cual estaba en desacuerdo con ello pero no tuvo otra que aceptar de mala manera el plan de su hermana , ya que no tenían otra alternativa para seguir ocultando su amor prohibido , pero antes que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo de entre los arboles aparece el pequeño Goten

- Los encontré porque están tan escondidos están entrenando o algo así - pregunta curioso el pequeño Semisaiyajin mientras ambos se miran preocupados

- Sí, eso estábamos haciendo estábamos entrenando – contesta nerviosa la ojiazul por la mirada inocente del pequeño – sabes que te pareces mucho a papa

- Si mama me lo dice muy seguido – dice mientras se ríe y pone su mano detrás de su cabeza – quieren hacer un carrera hasta la casa

La ojiazul no podía negarse a la petición del pequeño semisaiyajin que consideraba su hermanito menor , a pesar del amor que tuviera por Gohan su corazón seguía leal a la familia que la crió y que la vio crecer , jugando y entrenando con Goten el dia se había pasado ya era de noche pero no deseaba ir a su casa necesitaba nuevamente desahogarse con Bulma quien hasta el momento se había convertido en su consejera , volando a toda velocidad a la corporación capsula

- Bulma necesito que me ayudes la culpa me esta matando , por una parte amo a Gohan y deseo estar con el pero por otra parte no deseo defraudar a madre ella no se lo merece - comenta la ojiazul mientras Bulma la escucha atenta al tiempo que fuma un cigarro

- Videl bueno creo que debes algo , Goku sabia que esto pasaría - responde la peliazul sorprendiendo a la hija adoptada de milk - recuerdo el día que el vino a mi laboratorio

**flashback**

Días antes del torneo de Cell , Goku había recibido una visión por parte de Uranai baba , sobre su futuro y el de su familia pero como sabia que era posible que perdiera la batalla contra Cell , decidió escribir una carta y guardar con Bulma hasta que algún dia fuera necesaria

- Goku a has venido yo pensaba que ibas seguir entrenando con Gohan , solo quedan unos cuantos dias para el Cell Games - Pregunta curiosa Bulma por la aparición de su amigo en su laboratorio

- Uranai Baba me dio una visión del futuro de mi hija Videl , pero no estoy seguro de poder vencer a esa monstruo de Cell es por eso que quiero guardes esto - responde Goku muy serio extendiendo su mano entregando una carta a su amiga

- Pero que debo hacer con esto y porque debo ser yo quien se lo entregue - pregunta muy confundida la científica peliazul

- Algún día ella vendrá a ti con un problema el cual no podrá solucionar milk y tu le darás esta carta - responde el pelinegro - ademas recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando quisiera saber el origen de Videl te trajera uno de sus cabellos

- Si pero creía que te oponías a la idea de saber de quien era su verdadero padre ya que milk y tu consideraba que ustedes lo eran - comenta Bulma intrigada por el cambio de opinión de par te de su amigo

- Creo que ella merece saber la verdad sobre quien es en realidad y que ella decida su propio camino - comenta Goku mientras Bulma empieza el análisis de ADN para saber mas sobre la ojiazul - cuanto tiempo crees que tarde en saber los resultados

De esa manera el relato de Bulma finalmente termina la ojiazul tenia mucho en que pensar , realmente su padre sabia lo que estaba pasando o en lo que desencadenaría la relación clandestina con Gohan y si fuera de esa manera como una simple carta la ayudaría afrontar a la mujer que la crió desde que ella tuvo razón , sus pensamientos cada vez se iban volviendo cada vez mas confusos , sin darse cuenta ya había llegado nuevamente a su hogar mas confundida de lo que se había ido pero con cada vez mas respuesta sobre su pasado y su eventual futuro

- Pequeña adonde habías ido - pregunta milk viendo llegar a su joven hija - Quieres algo de comer

- Es verdad que Papa quería que yo escogiera que camino debía elegir - pregunta la pelinegra con la cabeza mirando al suelo - el quería que yo viera a mi verdadero padre y escogiera mi propio destino

- Quien te dijo eso , fue Bulma verdad esa mujer jamas puede mantener nada en secreto - responde con un leve sentido de molestia la viuda de Goku

- Si fue la tia Bulma pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada , ella a sido muy buena - comenta Videl haciendo pausa para respirar antes de seguir - Pero quiero saber por que me abandono cuales fueron sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo y se aun piensa en mi

- Pero pequeña nosotros somos tu familia , Goten , Gohan y yo todos nosotros - responde milk muy triste abrazando a la que considera su Verdadera hija

-mama creo que Videl esta en lo correcto ella tiene derecho a ver las dos caras de la moneda y ella elegir su propio destino - Dice Gohan saliendo de su habitación - es lo que papa hubiese querido


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

**Durante los siguientes capitulos habran pequeños vistazos al pasado donde mostrare lo que en verdad paso  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 : Sigo pensando en ti <strong>

Han pasado ya 10 años desde que la vio por ultima , 10 años en los que Gohan no había dejado de pensar un día en la chica de ojos azules , un pasado tormentoso lo asechaba su vida desde aquel trágico dia había cambiado mucho , pero pudo seguir adelante y convertirse en uno de los mejores y mas prestigiosos profesores del mundo , ahora luego de terminar una clase estaba pensativo mirando una fotografiá en la que se encontraban Goten , Videl y el mismo Gohan en uno de los muchos entrenamientos que tenia los hermanos en esos años en los cuales todo era felicidad , pero los pensamientos del semisaiyajin fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina

- Aun la extrañas no entiendo porque no la buscas - dice un joven de cabello largo alborotado muy similar al de su padre

- Goten - responde sorprendido el pelinegro por la presencia de su hermano - ella tomo su decisión de marcharse y disminuir su ki para que no podamos encontrarla - comenta con algo de tristeza

- No me parece justo ella no hizo nada malo para que se fuera de esa manera - comenta Goten - Solo a eso has venido Goten - pregunta algo molesto Gohan por los comentarios de su hermano - por lo general vienes a pedir dinero para alguna de tus fiestas con Trunks

- Oye Gohan , Videl también fue mi hermana aunque nuestra madre piense lo contrario - responde Goten - pero si te sobra algo de dinero puedes prestarme hermanito - dice riéndose y colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza

La chica de ojos azules había escapado de su tormentoso pasado cada noche se cuestionaba los motivos que tuvo para separarse de su familia , pero eso ya no importaba 10 largos años viajando huyendo de todo lo que una vez amo , ahora trabajaba en una cafetería de un pueblo cerca de la capital del oeste , sin saber la inesperada visita que recibiría esa mañana

- Mi padre lleva muerto muchos años y aun asi el señor Vegeta no deja de entrenar - comenta Goten entrando en la cafetería junto a trunks , Marron y la pequeña Bra que tiene 9 años

- Y eso que solo entrenaste con el solo 2 horas , imagínate como quedo yo en la semana - responde el futuro presidente de la corporación capsula

- Quien fue el de la idea de venir a lugar tan lejos - pregunta Bra buscando una mesa donde poder sentarse - espero que sirvan un buen desayuno

- Bueno veras Bra este es uno de los lugares mas lejanos , ya que últimamente tu padre esta bastante irritable - comenta Goten

mientras todos reían tras aquel comentario hecho por el segundo hijo de Goku , Videl ignorando la presencia de la segunda generación de guerreros Z se acerca a preguntar que era lo que deseaban comer sin saber que su pasado regresaría a su mente

- Que es lo que desean ordenar - pregunta la ojiazul escuchando las peticiones de los jóvenes mientras Goten la queda mirando dándose cuenta quien era en realidad

- Videl eres tu - dice el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la ojiazul quien queda paralizada por la impresión

flashback

- Hermano tu también piensas abandonarnos - pregunta muy triste Goten aguantando las lagrimas de sus ojos

- No voy abandonarte Goten jamas lo haría , pero mama en el estado en el que esta jamas entenderá lo que en verdad paso - responde el joven pelinegro quien llevaba un bolso con su ropa

- Pero Videl se fue de la casa , nos abandono yo pensé que tu harías lo mismo - responde Goten abrazando a su hermano mayor

- Ella no los abandono , simplemente esta confundida por todo esto pero te lo aseguro que cuando despeje su mente ella volverá - responde Gohan mientras sale de su casa - Yo me quedare un tiempo en la corporación Capsula con Bulma

- Y como sabes que ella volverá - pregunta confundido el pequeño pelinegro sin embargo Gohan no sabe que responde a esa pregunta ya que ni el mismo sabe que paso con la ojiazul - es verdad o es solo una mentira

- ella volverá porque nosotros fuimos , somos y seremos siempre su familia , recuerda eso Goten - responde Gohan animando al pequeño Goten quien terminaba creyendo en sus palabras

Aun con el infructuoso intento de encontrar a Videl a pesar de haber huido por ser culpa por su madre de haber destruido su familia , Sin tener posibilidad de poder encontrar a su amada ojiazul ya que al huir desapareció completamente su ki y le pidió a Dende que jamas revelara su ubicación a nadie ni siquiera a Gohan

fin flashback

- Creo que estas equivocado me estas confundiendo con alguien mas - dice nerviosa la pelinegra retrocediendo algunos pasos haciendo mas evidente la situacion

- Videl soy Goten , Son Goten tu hermano - comenta Goten parando se de su asiento extendiendo su mano - acaso no me recuerdas

- Ya te lo dije no se quien eres y si no vas ordenar - responde mostrando bastante enojo pero en su interior estaba aterrorizada " No puede ser que rayos a se aquí Goten lo va arruinar todo , Como fui tan tonta de descuidar la presencia de Goten y los demás " - nada te pediría que no me molestes ya que estoy muy ocupada - comenta la pelinegra mientras sigue retrocediendo

- Acaso no los recuerdas a Goten , marron , o mi - dice algo molesto Trunks al ver el raro comportamiento que mostraba Videl en ese momento - Acaso no recuerdas a los Saiyajin , la batalla contra Cell o a la persona que te acogió como su verdadero y único padre

- no se lo que están hablando - responde la pelinegra con los ojos vidriosos y su mente solo puede ver la imagen de Goku quien siempre a sido su verdadero padre

Sintiendo se acorralada por los jóvenes guerreros semisaiyajines , Videl una vez mas decide nuevamente huir de su pasado , sale corriendo de aquel restaurante mientras Goten al ver aquella reacción de la que alguna ves llamo y aun considera como su hermana , decide seguirla pero nuevamente había perdido su rastro Videl había corrido o volado muy rápido y había desaparecido su ki por completo

- Lo siento Goten pero no puedo volver mi pasado sigue atormentándome - susurra desde un esquina escondida viendo como Goten se marchaba resignado


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

**Este capitulo sera Songfic **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 : Lo Dejaria Todo porque te Quedaras<strong>

Sintiendo se acorralada por los jóvenes guerreros semisaiyajines, Videl una vez más decide nuevamente huir de su pasado, sale corriendo de aquel restaurante mientras Goten al ver aquella reacción de la que alguna vez llamo y aun considera como su hermana, decide seguirla pero nuevamente había perdido su rastro Videl había corrido o volado muy rápido y había desaparecido su ki por completo

- Lo siento Goten pero no puedo volver mi pasado sigue atormentándome - susurra desde un esquina escondida viendo como Goten se marchaba resignado

Goten no entendía esta actitud de su hermana, jamás pudo entender realmente porque Videl había huido de su casa y abandonado a su familia, siempre creyó en las palabras que Gohan le decía que ella regresaría con pudiera despejar su mente, pero ya habían pasado más de 10 años sin que la ojiazul regresara, resignado poder ayudar a su hermana decidió buscar a Gohan quien de seguro se alegraría de saber la noticia

- Gohan debo contarte algo, encontré a Videl – dice Goten a su hermano quien al escuchar la noticia se sorprende

- Que donde esta ello, como esta, como diste con ella – pregunta el pelinegro muy ansioso a su hermano menor

- Tranquilo Gohan la encontré trabando en una cafetería en un pueblo cerca de la capital del oeste, pero por desgracia ella huyo sin que pudiera arreglar las cosas – responde el hijo menor de Goku

Realmente ella había cambiado tanto se preguntaba Gohan mentalmente pero la curiosidad y las ansias de saber de ella lo llevaron a ver si las palabras de su hermano era ciertas, sin hacer caso de lo que su hermano menor le había indicado de no ir a ver a la ojiazul, decidió por sus propias cuentas hablar con ella al llegar a la cafetería que Goten le había descrito en donde la pelinegra trabajaba y efectivamente ella se encontraba atendiendo mesas

- Hace mucho que no los vemos no lo crees Vi – dice Gohan sentándose en la barra sorprendiendo a la ojiazul que por poco y no se desmaya

- Go Gohan que rayos haces aquí y cómo fue que me encontraste , acoso no ves que estoy trabajando – responde la pelinegra algo nerviosa aun

- Si veo que trabas este lugar , que paso contigo porque no volviste con nosotros porque nunca escribiste ninguna carta – pregunta Gohan muy confundido desean respuesta de la ojiazul

- No había nada que escribir he tenido que valerme por mi misma estos últimos 10 años

He intentado casi todo para convencerte  
>mientras el mundo se derrumba todo aquí a mis pies<br>mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco  
>me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobrevivirés decide<p>

porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía

- Sé que lo que mama te dijo hace años te dolí mucho y que por eso te fuiste pero debes perdonarte a ti misma y a ella también – dice Gohan tomando de la mano a la ojiazul quien dudo

- No Gohan te equivocas yo no tengo madre y padre yo no tengo familia hace mucho que estoy sola – responde fría la pelinegra sorprendiendo a Gohan con sus comentarios – ahora te pediría que te fueras tengo mucho trabajo

- Sabes muy bien que no puedes recibir visitas en la hora de trabajo Videl – dice un hombre alto de más de 2 metros calvo y bastante musculoso - tu si no ordenas nada será mejor que te vayas

Porque sin ti me he dado  
>cuenta amor que no renacer cuenta amor que no renaceré<br>porque he ido más allá del límite de la desolación  
>mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión<br>y te juro que...

- No se preocupe señor el caballero aquí presente ya se va solo vino a buscar algo que creyó perdido - responde Videl mientras empieza a recoger los platos ignorando a Gohan quien empieza a molestarse

- Yo no me voy hasta que no hable con ella - dice Gohan elevando su ki y frunce en ceño cosa que es notado por la ojiazul " Porque debe ser tan testaruda porque debe complicar las cosas de esta manera si tan solo volviera conmigo " piensa Gohan

- Señor Hiroto debo hablar con este chico unos quince minutos nada mas debo dejarle algunas cosas en claro - Pregunta Videl mirando a su jefe quien duda de acceder en la petición

- Esta bien solo serán quince minutos nada mas , pero tendre que descontados de tu sueldo - responde el dueño de la cafetería - no puedo permitir mas interrupciones el tiempo es oro - dice nuevamente Hiroto viendo como ambos ja - no puedo permitir mas interrupciones el tiempo es oro - dice nuevamente Hiroto viendo como ambos jóvenes salen de la cafetería para conversar

dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
>mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión<br>después de todo estás  
>rompiendo nuestros lazos<br>y dejas en pedazos éste corazón  
>mi piel también la dejaría,<br>mi nombre, mi fuerza  
>hasta mi propia vida<br>y qué más da perder  
>si te llevas del todo mi fe<br>qué no dejaría

- Acaso estas loco crees que no me di cuenta el aumento de tu ki haya adentro , que es lo que pretendes - grita enojada la ojiazul por el comportamiento del semisaiyajin

- Que debo hacer para que vulvas conmigo Videl , haré cualquier cosa que tu me pidas - suplica Gohan

- No hay nada que puedas hacer yo no volveré contigo , hace mucho yo deje de ser la hija de la familia Son - responde Videl cruzando se de brazos frunciendo el ceño

- Se que lo que te dijo mama que ya no tenia una hija pero ella solo lo dijo porque se sentía traicionada pero ella te ama aun - comenta Gohan mirando directamente a los ojos de la ojiazul ojos que nunca olvido y siempre lo cautivaron

- Ja ella no conoce esa palabra yo si , ser traicionada por la mujer que admirabas ser rechazada por la que llamaste madre por 17 años como tu madre , yo no tengo madre nunca la tuve y nunca la tendré

Duelen más tus cosas buenas  
>cuando estás ausente<br>yo sé que es demasiado tarde  
>para remediar<br>no me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas  
>cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas<br>Aunque te vuelva a repetir que  
>estoy muriendo día a día<p>

- estas muy dolida por todo esto pero pero- comenta Gohan sin saber que decir dando un suspiro de resignación - Se que es demasiado tarde para hacer esto

- Jamas tuviste valor para arriesgarte en nada - dice la ojiazul dando media vuelva para regresar - por el amor que alguna vez sentiste por mi no regresaras jamas , adiós Gohan

- No me iré porque yo te amo y jamas lo he dejado de hacerlo durante estos 10 años - dice Gohan muy desesperado mientras las lagrimas salen de sus ojos

- Ya es demasiado tarde para esto Gohan , nuestros sentamientos han causado ya demasiado sufrimiento yo ya he sufrido mucho por todo esto

Aunque también estés  
>muriendo tú no me perdonarás<p>

aunque sin ti haya llegado  
>al límite de la desolación<br>y mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma  
>ya no tienen conexión<br>sigo muriéndome.  
>Lo dejaría todo...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Próximos****** dos capítulos serán los últimos flashback del pasado y luego sera lo que dice en la carta de Goku ****

* * *

><p>Capitulo Una Pequeña luz de esperanza<p>

- Jamas tuviste valor para arriesgarte en nada - dice la ojiazul dando media vuelva para regresar - por el amor que alguna vez sentiste por mi no regresara jamas , adiós Gohan

- No me iré porque yo te amo y jamas lo he dejado de hacerlo durante estos 10 años - dice Gohan muy desesperado mientras las lagrimas salen de sus ojos

- Ya es demasiado tarde para esto Gohan , nuestros sentimientos han causado ya demasiado sufrimiento yo ya he sufrido mucho por todo esto

- Entiendo se que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que vuelvas conmigo - comenta resignado Gohan al ver que no había forma de cambiar de parecer a la ojiazul - Pero eso no significa que te desaceras de mi tan fácil

- Lo se te conozco hemos pasado muchas aventuras juntos la pelea contra Vegeta y Nappa , el viaje a Namekusei y la terrible pelea contra Cell - Responde la pelinegra recordando todo lo que ambos habían pasado - por eso se que de lo que eres capaz

- Y yo se lo testaruda que puedes llegar a ser - comenta el pelinegro provocando una ligera risa de parte de la ojiazul - Creo que es mejor que me vaya , te vez realmente linda con el cabello largo

- Gracias - dice Videl sonrojada " Pero que me pasa hace mucho que no sentía esto , recuerda Videl estas enojada no dejes que te doblegue " piensa - Tu tampoco te vez nada de mas con gafas - comenta la ojiazul viendo como se aleja el semisaiyajin - Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras solo si dejas de insistir que vulva contigo

Después de esa larga conversación Gohan decidió irse , sabiendo que no conseguiría nada si se quedaba mas tiempo pero sabia que debería ser perseverante con la ojiazul porque tarde o temprano podría entrar en razón y que la conocía muy bien sabia lo testaruda y orgullosa que podía llegar a ser , Volando rumbo a un restaurante ya que debía comentarse lo a su hermano Goten pero este no se encontraba solo sino que junto a el estaba su amigo Trunks , Bra y marron

- Creí que estaríamos solo tu y yo - Comenta Gohan viendo que no estaría solo con su hermano mayor

- Al principio si pero cuando se enteraron de que pudiste hablar con ella todos queremos saber que paso con ella todos estos años - Responde Goten muy serio y curioso de saber de su hermana

- Si Gohan nosotros también crecimos con ella y queremos saber si esta bien o no - dice marron quien se encontraba al lado de Goten

- Si se que todos tiene derecho a saber de Videl pero no tengo buenas noticias - Responde el pelinegro sentando se a la mesa cosa que los 4 jóvenes también hicieron - Aun esta dolida con mi madre pero se que con el tiempo ella volverá con nosotros solo que aun no se perdona a ella y a nuestra madre

- Como estas tan seguro que ella vulva sino lo a hecho en mas de 10 años - Pregunta curiosa Bra

- Bueno Bra la conozco se que ella a pesar de no ser Saiyajin desarrollo un gran orgullo como si lo fuera y es por eso que no regresa pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error siempre lo hacia de niña - Responde Gohan muy esperanzado del futuro

- Gohan no solo vine para eso sino que también quiero decirte algo relacionado con nuestra madre - comenta Goten

- Que es lo que le pasa a mama - Pregunta Preocupado el joven pelinegro sintiendo un mal presentimiento al respecto

- Ella esta muy enferma después de que ustedes se fueron empezó a enfermar los doctores no saben lo que tiene solo que no le queda mucho tiempo - Responde triste y melancólico Goten al respecto sobre su madre - Yo creo que lo mas justo seria que Videl la viera antes de que ella se vaya

La ojiazul después de su encuentro había muy confundida quería mucho a Gohan pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo , su orgullo la impedía cambiar de opinión pero debía seguir trabajando para de esa manera poder costear sus costos y los de su pequeña hija de 9 años Pan hija la cual jamas le revelo a Gohan , después de todo lo que había pasado no se sentía con derecho a destruir mas a la familia Son , al llegar a su casa pudo sentir que alguien estaba acompañando a su hija

- Señor Picolo que hace aquí como fue que me encontró - Pregunta sorprendida la pelinegra de la presencia del Namek

- Siempre supe donde estaba recuerda que yo alguna vez fui el kami de la tierra , saber donde esta cada terrícola es muy sencillo - Responde muy serio Picolo viendo a Pan - Porque no le dijiste a su padre de su existencia

- El no debe saber de Pan ni mucho mi madre , si antes me odiaba con esto sera peor y no quiero que Pan sufra como yo sufrí - responde la pelinegra acariciando el cabello de su joven hija

- Tu madre no te odia - dice Picolo saliendo de la casa listo para irse del lugar - jamas leíste la carta de Goku verdad eso significa que hoy es el dia que debes hacerlo , hazlo antes que sea demasiado tarde

Ella habia olvidado completamente de la famosa carta que su padre le había escrito hace muchos años atrás , la había guardado pero jamas tuvo el valor de leerla pero si Picolo sabia que era importante tenia que salir de la duda antes que fuera demasiado tarde la había guardado en una pequeña caja , pero era hora de saber la advertencia que su padre le habia dejado al abrirla se dio cuenta que no solo era una carta sino que en ella había una foto tomada días antes del Cell Game donde se encontraba ella , Gohan y sus Padres


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Secretos del Pasado Parte 1<strong>

Ella había olvidado completamente de la famosa carta que su padre le había escrito hace muchos años atrás , la había guardado pero jamas tuvo el valor de leerla pero si Picolo sabia que era importante tenia que salir de la duda antes que fuera demasiado tarde la había guardado en una pequeña caja , pero era hora de saber la advertencia que su padre le había dejado al abrirla se dio cuenta que no solo era una carta sino que en ella había una foto tomada días antes del Cell Game donde se encontraba ella , Gohan y sus Padres

**Flashback**

_**- **Estoy cansado de vivir esta farsa ya no puedo mas - Dice Gohan empezando a caminar hacia la casa dispuesto a confesar le todo a su madre_

_- Estas loco tu sabes lo que ella es capaz de hacer si sabe de esto - comenta Videl sujetando a Gohan para que no siguiera caminando - Ella a me quiere a pesar de todo no puedo hacerle esto_

_- Quieres vivir siempre como mi hermana debemos parar esto de una vez y para siempre - Replica Gohan viendo como Videl fruncía el ceño_

_- Si no soy una Son no seré nada esta es la única vida que conozco - Dice la pelinegra reteniendo al semisaiyajin_

_- Juntos podemos formar una familia no necesitas ser parte de nuestra familia - responde Gohan_

**Fin del Flashback**

- Realmente debí aceptar su oferta pero aun me considero una Son - expresa Videl mirando la carta antes de abrirla - Si mi padre creía que esto me ayudaría debe ser cierto

Videl empezó abrir la carta lentamente temerosa de que podría encontrar adentro una vez abierta se dio cuenta que ademas de la carta el sobre contenía una foto de cuando Goku la había encontrado , ella creía que aquella foto solo la tenia su madre y la había destruido el día que todo cambio . mientras tanto Gohan se dirigía hacia el templo sagrado desde muchos años sabia que su amigo Dende sabia la ubicación de Videl pero guardo el secreto como una promesa de Kamisama

- Hola Gohan ¿a que haz venido? - Pregunta el namek viendo como el Semisaiyajin

- Tu lo sabes verdad - Dice Gohan muy serio desconcertando al joven Kamisama - Siempre lo haz sabido

- No entiendo Gohan que quieres decir por que no eres claro -

- Que quiero que me digas donde esta Videl se que como kamisama puede ver a todas las personas - responde Gohan sujetando al namek

- Lo siento Gohan pero como kamisama no puedo romper una promesa - declara el Dios de la tierra muy nervioso

- Suficiente Gohan , déjalo en paz - habla Picolo saliendo del templo acercando se a su ex discípulo

- Señor Picolo lo siento solo quiero encontrarla - responde Gohan calmando se soltando a Dende

- Esos no son motivos para tratar al dios de la tierra , si deseas saber donde se encuentra ella debe leer esto - Aclara Picolo sacando un sobre entregando lo a Gohan

- Que es esto señor Picolo - pregunta el hijo de Goku tomando el sobre entre sus manos

- La clave de tu pasado y de tu futuro - responde el Namek del turbante

**Flashback**

Era la noche antes del torneo de Cell y los guerreros protectores de la tierra descansaban para los que ellos creían seria la batalla que decidiría el destino de la humanidad , Picolo aun seguía despierto pasado la media noche meditando tratando de aumentar lo mas posible sus poderes , pero su meditación fue interrumpida por la inesperada visita de Goku que sorprendió al Namek

-_ Goku - Dice sorprendido abriendo los ojos viendo al guerrero saiyajin - Que haces aqui_

_- Quería dejarte esto - comenta Goku entregando un pequeño sobre a Picolo_

_- Pero que es y porque no me lo entregaste hoy y no mañana - Pregunta curioso por las razones del guerrero Saiyajin " Goku esta actuando muy diferente de lo habitual que es lo que pasa "_

_- Necesito que guardes eso y se lo entregues a Gohan - responde Goku mostrando un rostro muy serio_

_- Que , pero por que quieres que haga eso , porque no lo haces tu - Pregunta nuevamente Picolo sin entender lo que pasaba_

_- Se que tu sabrás cuando entregarle esto a Gohan , debe ser cuando busque a su hermana pero ella no quiera ser encontrada - Explica el guerrero pelinegro dando la vuelta para irse_

_- Porque debo ser yo quien lo hago y no tu - cuestiona Picolo viendo como su ex rival le daba la espalda_

_- Porque tu eres como su padre te respeta mucho - responde Goku empezando a levitar - y tal vez no sobreviva mañana - dice retirando se sorprendiendo al Namek por aquel comentario_

**Fin del Flashback**

**- **Tu Padre de alguna manera sabia que esto pasaría - Comenta Picolo luego de reatar a Gohan lo sucedido esa noche

- Eso quiere decir que el de alguna manera vio el futuro , pero como es posible entonces como no derroto a Cell de alguna otra manera

- No lo se es todo lo que el dijo esa noche mas no te puedo decir - responde Picolo dando la vuelta para seguir meditando - Lo único que se que este asunto le concierne solo a ustedes dos


End file.
